grandlinefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Episode 008
Handlung kurz Buggy erzählt Ruffy, dass er vor vielen Jahren gemeinsam mit Shanks auf Schatzsuche war. Zufällig aß er die Teufelsfrucht, woraufhin er zwar nicht mehr schwimmen, dafür aber seinen Körper zerteilen kann. Er gibt Shanks die Schuld daran, dass er die Frucht gegessen hat und so den Schatz, der tief auf dem Meeresboden verborgen ist, nicht mehr bergen konnte. Der Kampf zwischen Ruffy und Buggy ist ausgeglichen. Beide sind so gut wie unbesiegbar. Doch dann findet Nami etwas entscheidendes heraus. Handlung lang Buggy unterstreicht nochmals seinen Hass auf Shanks und beginnt danach, seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Vor vielen Jahren auf einem Piratenschiff: Buggy und Shanks streiten sich, ob es am Nord- oder Südpol kälter ist. Ein Mitglied der Crew beendet den sinnlosen Streit. Der Mann im Ausguck meldet ein Schiff, dass sie gesichtet haben. Sofort wird es geentert. Buggy entdeckt während des Gefechts eine Schatzkarte und versteckt sie unter seiner Kleidung. Am Abend wird gross gefeiert. Buggy gesellt sich nicht zuo den anderen, sondern bestaunt seine Schatzkarte. Der Schatz liegt irgendwo im Meer. Da kommt Shanks und fragt, ob er nicht auch mitmachen wolle, da sie einen grossen Fang gemacht haben. Buggy lehnt ab und die beiden fangen an, über ihre Zukunft zu reden. Dann fragt Buggy, was für einen grossen Fang die Crew denn heute gemacht hat. Shanks erzählt von der Teufelsfrucht, dass man nicht mehr schwimmen kann, wenn man sie isst, dafür aber andere Fähigkeiten bekommt. Buggy antwortet, so was würde er nie essen und fügt in Gedanken hinzu, dass er dann den Schatz auf dem Meeresgrund nicht mehr bergen könne. Shanks wundert sich, warum so eine Teufelsfrucht 100 Millionen Berry wert ist. Buggy ist schockiert. Nächster Tag: Buggy isst vor allen Kameraden eine gefälschte Teufelsfrucht. Er will das Schiff nachher verlassen und die echte für Geld verkaufen. Zur Enttäuschung der Crew hat Buggy keine Veränderung durchgemacht. In der folgenden Nacht sitzt Buggy in einem Boot mit der echten Teufelsfrucht und seiner Schatzkarte. Plötzlich steht Shanks hinter ihm und fragt ihn, warum er so grinst. Schnell schiebt Buggy die echte Teufelsfrucht in den Mund. Da geht Shanks auch schon wieder und ruft Buggy noch zu, er solle nicht zu viel Essen aus der Küche klauen. Buggy entspannt sich doch Shanks ist wieder da und will noch etwas sagen. Doch vor lauter Schreck hat Buggy die Teufelsfrucht hinuntergeschluckt. Wütend packt er Shanks am Kragen, doch der fragt, was das für ein Papier sei, dass da über Bord fliegt. Buggy springt der Karte hinterher, doch leider kann er nicht schwimmen. So rettet Shanks ihm das Leben. Zurück in der Gegenwart: Buggy erzählt, Shanks hat den Traum seines Lebens zerstört also hat er entschieden, alle Schätze an Land zu stehlen. Buggy trennt seinen Oberkörper vom Rest und steigt hinauf. Da erkennt er, dass Nami seine Schätze gestohlen hat und fliegt zu ihr. Ruffy erkennt, dass Buggys Unterkörper noch immer an Ort und Stelle ist und tretet ihm zwischen die Beine. Andernorts sind die Dorfbewohner besorgt, weil der Bürgermeister noch nicht zurück ist. So entscheiden sie sich, ins Dorf zu gehen und nachzuschauen. Ruffy rät Nami, den Schatz zurückzulassen und sich zu verstecken. Buggy ist wieder wach und zerlegt sich in viele Teile. Nami rennt weg, Buggy hinterher. Ruffy entdeckt, dass Buggys Füsse nicht fliegen können, zieht einen Schuh aus und quält ihn. Buggy unterdessen hat den Schatz mit den Händen gepackt und ist gerade dabei, Nami umzubringen. Doch Ruffy ist schneller: er rennt zu Buggy hin und versetzt ihm einen Tritt. Doch Buggy ist schon wieder auf den Beinen. Er befiehlt allen Körperteilen, zu sich zu kommen. Doch er ist jetzt viel kleiner als zuvor. Buggy erkennt, dass Nami diese zusammengebunden hat. Und so befördert Ruffy ihn mit der Gum-Gum-Bazooka in den Himmel. Ruffy ist traurig, dass sein Hut ramponiert ist. Nami bietet an, ihn später zu reparieren. Dann schwärmt sie über den Schatz und übergibt Ruffy die Karte zur Grandline. Die beiden gehen zu Zorro und wecken ihn auf. Dann sind die Dorfbewohner hier und fragen, was ihrem Bürgermeister passiert ist. Ruffy entschuldigt sich, ihn bewusstlos geschlagen zu haben. Die Dorfbewohner wollen wissen, wer sie sind und Ruffy antwortet, dass sie Piraten sind. Zorro fangt an zu lachen und Nami ist sauer. Und so rennen sie weg, die Dorfbewohner hinterher. Plötzlich steht Shushu vor ihnen. Sobald die drei vorbei sind hält der Hund die Dorfbewohner auf. Und so kommen sie zum Hafen. Da stehen auch schon die drei Piraten vor ihnen, welche von Nami hereingelegt wurden. Einer davon weckt Zorro auf und sofort flüchten die drei vor der angsteinflössenden Gestalt. Bürgermeister Pudel wacht auf und fragt nach den drei Kindern. Die Dorfbewohner erzählen ihm was sie mit ihnen gemacht haben. Sofort rennt Pudel zum Hafen und dankt ihnen für alles. Dann entdeckt er einen Beutel. Auf dem Boot flippt Nami total aus, den Ruffy hat die Hälfte des Schatzes für die Dorfbewohner zurückgelassen. Zorro lacht, während Ruffy sich gegen Nami wehrt, um nicht ertränkt zu werden. Angewendete Attacken *Ruffy **Gum-Gum-Bazooka (Gomu Gomu no Bazooka) - (sagt Schleuder) gegen Buggy *Buggy **Trenn-Trenn-Festival (Bara Bara Festival) Kämpfe *Ruffy gegen Buggy (Fortsetzung)